An improved model of the cross-axis synchronous flow-through coil planet centrifuge has been designed in the light of previous studies. The present apparatus has a versatile feature in that, both analytical and preparative columns can be accommodated in two different positions (off- center and radial positions). Using three types of column holders, the retention of the stationary phase was examined for four different types of two-phase solvent systems suitable for separation of biopolymers. The results indicated that both analytical and preparative columns can provide satisfactory retention of the stationary phase under optimized experimental conditions.